Snape's Choice
by DragonGurlie
Summary: Chapter 15 Up! Snape and Hermione finally realize their feelings, but is it too late? And will Voldemort ever leave them alone? SSHG and SBOC.
1. Questions and Runny Potions

Disclaimer: Everything that is, wonderfully, Harry Potter, belongs to J.K. Rowling and I, as a lowly attempting-to-be-published author, have no claim on it whatsoever, except for Rayna, who is an original character and consequently, belongs to me.  
  
Chapter One: Questions and Runny Potions  
  
"What are you doing, Hermione?" snarled the shadow.  
  
"Homework." Hermione replied earnestly.  
  
"And where are Potter and his little sidekick?"  
  
"Hogsmeade," sighed Hermione, a faint note of exasperation creeping into her voice.  
  
"Very well." The shadow left.  
  
Hermione Granger stared through the library door for at least five minutes after Potions Master Severus Snape had swept out. Something was definitely going on. Why was he suddenly always hanging around? And since when was she "Hermione" instead of "Miss Granger"? She toyed with her Head Girl badge, but her musing was interrupted by two armfuls of sweets spilling onto her books.  
  
"You didn't tell us what you wanted, so we brought just about one of everything," said Ron Weasley, digging in his pockets, his nose nearly as red as his hair. "And here's your butterbeer!" He exclaimed, finally pulling out a butterscotch colored bottle.  
  
"And you cannot possibly tell us that you haven't finished that essay yet!" cried Harry Potter with a mix of impatience and admiration.  
  
Before Hermione had a chance to answer, Ron jumped in.  
  
"Since when do you need extra credit, anyways?"  
  
"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm doing this for the practice?!" She sighed again, and in the few seconds of silence, drifted back into thought.  
  
***  
  
Hermione stared blankly into her Aging Potion. Why wouldn't it thicken? Snape was sweeping about like a bat, finally stopping at Ron's cauldron.  
  
"Weasley, what have you done now? This potion should be quite thick- five" he cut off, catching sight of Hermione's runny potion, "but if it's not quite there yet, keep trying." And he stalked off, leaving Ron staring after him, open-mouthed with shock. He turned to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"What's got into him?"  
  
"Dunno." Said Harry, wearing an expression identical to Ron's.  
  
"He has been acting strange lately, hasn't he?" pondered Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
"Strange?!" thundered Ron, "He just stopped in the middle of taking points from Gryffindor! That's a bit more than bloody strange, Hermione! Next thing we know, he'll be taking points from Slytherin!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Right. I'm sure that will happen. And Hermione will get an answer wrong."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Wouldn't you call this potion" she ladled up a bit and let in slip back into her cauldron, "getting an answer wrong?"  
  
"But Snape said it was alright!" retorted Ron.  
  
"Which brings us back to the original question," said Harry firmly, "Why?"  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore's talked to him," mused Hermione.  
  
"Maybe he's softened up since he came back to the light as a spy."  
  
"Maybe he's realized that there's more to life than just being an ugly git."  
  
And so they speculated, their runny potions forgotten, and with no vindictive comments from the subject of their pondering. The bell rang about ten minutes later.  
  
"Hermione, a word." Called Snape.  
  
"Oh. OK." She looked flustered and turned to Harry and Ron.  
  
"We'll wait." Declared Harry as Ron nodded furiously beside him.  
  
"No-I'll meet you at dinner."  
  
Ron hesitated, "Hermione, we know he's up to something. I think we should wait."  
  
"For heaven's sake, you two! He's not going to kill me! Now would you go?" She smiled and waved them off. How she was on her own, and she had some investigating to do. ***  
  
"I just wanted to know if you need any help on your Truth Potions essay? I- I could point you in the right direction." Snape looked straight at Hermione over his desk.  
  
"No-No," she stammered, "I've nearly finished. Thank you, though."  
  
Snape didn't reply.  
  
"Sir, um." Hermione hesitated for a fraction of a second, before recklessly plunging on, "I was wondering, I mean I noticed, what I mean to say is. is. Is everything all right?"  
  
"Well, I suppose." Snape looked taken aback. "Everything is fine. Yes, everything is fine." He had regained his composure. Why was he so nervous? "Why would you ask?"  
  
"I was only wondering. You seem like something is troubling you."  
  
"Oh, no. no, nothing. You may go." It was not a question. He waved at the door, eyes downcast as the Head Girl gathered her books and walked out.  
  
Severus Snape let out a long breath. He had to stop. He knew that if anyone found out, he was in trouble. And this time, he couldn't even tell Dumbledore.  
  
TBC 


	2. Back to the Shrieking Shack

Chapter Two: Back to the Shrieking Shack  
  
"So what did he want, anyway?" Ron asked Hermione later in the owlery.  
  
"He wanted to know how I was getting on with my essay." Hermione replied, scratching Pigwidgeon on the neck.  
  
"Done!" exclaimed Harry, throwing down his quill.  
  
"Remind me," said Ron, "Why are you writing to Sirius?"  
  
"To find out if he knows how things are going with Voldemort."  
  
"There's another Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Why don't you ask him to meet us?" Suggested Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
"I did." Harry replied, tying the envelope to Pig's leg and throwing him out the window.  
  
***  
  
After two fairly uneventful days, if one doesn't count Neville melting his ninth cauldron in Potions and proving that Snape's new-found kindness had its limits, Hedwig returned at breakfast with Sirius's reply. Harry, Ron and Hermione snatched at it eagerly.  
  
Harry-  
  
I do have some news, but I would prefer to tell you in person. Meet me in the Shrieking Shack at one next weekend with Ron and Hermione. I'll see you then!  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who both nodded. He borrowed a quill from Neville and scribbled "OK, great!" on the back of the note before sending Hedwig out again. With the anticipation of meeting Sirius, the three forgot about their questions about Snape.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape knew that he couldn't open his eyes. If he did, he wouldn't be able to think. He couldn't change the plans. In three months, he was going to marry Dumbledore's daughter. It wasn't a question of love. Every time he looked at her, he loved her more. All he felt for the girl was lust. That was it. He would marry Dumbledore's daughter, and they would be happy. But maybe-just maybe-one night with the girl-could that satisfy his lust? No-no, it wouldn't. And aside from that, the girl would never consent. He just had to forget her.  
  
Snape opened his eyes, and blinked. "What are you doing here?" he asked, rubbing his fists against his eyes.  
  
"Well, good morning to you, too!" replied the redhead sitting in the chair across from his bed, legs and arms crossed. "I'm on my way into Hogsmeade and I wanted to stop by and say hello to you and my father. Your office wasn't exactly the hardest to break into."  
  
Snape chuckled to himself. He should have known. Rayna Dumbledore had been Mad-Eye Moody's protégée, and since he retired, she was widely regarded as the best Auror in the wizarding world. "Sorry." He smiled at his fiancée.  
  
Rayna got up. "No-I'm sorry. I've got to be off. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I'll probably be back for dinner." After a brief kiss, she was gone as suddenly as she had come, and leaving Severus all the more confused by their brief visit.  
  
***  
  
"Well do you?" Sirius's unusually low voice floated out of the Shrieking Shack, finding Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanging looks of utter bewilderment.  
  
"Nothing's changed, Sirius." A more brisk female voice followed, its speaker soon appearing through the trapdoor. She held it open for the three students before walking down the passageway to the school.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked Sirius.  
  
"That was Rayna Dumbledore. She was in my year at school. Now she works for the Ministry."  
  
"Oh. I didn't-" Harry began before he was cut off by Ron asking Sirius what he knew about Voldemort.  
  
"Pettigrew has abandoned him." Sirius launched. "Also-unbelievably- the Malfoys aren't giving him as much support. When Percy Weasley was killed, Voldemort suffered a lot. I think it's stiffened Fudge's resolve, junior minister and all."  
  
"That's everything?" asked Harry.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "That's all I know."  
  
"Do you know anything about Professor Snape?" asked Hermione, "He's been acting odd."  
  
"Not much. Supposedly, his job is getting more dangerous. Oh-and he's getting married."  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Hermione shrilly. She blushed furiously as Ron and Harry stared at her. "Sorry-to who?"  
  
"Rayna. She's the Auror that originally caught him. From what I've heard, they fell in love and he pretty much turned himself in." Sirius was staring, very determinedly, at the floor, but Harry thought he saw a tear in the corner of his eye begin to trace a slow path down his cheek.  
  
"Wait a second!" Harry exclaimed, "Dumbledore's daughter caught him, and Dumbledore still trusts him?"  
  
"Rayna is the reason Dumbledore trusts him. After Snape realized she was after him, he just about showed her the Dark Mark, and then he swore that he had renounced Voldemort and asked her to marry him. Rayna said she wouldn't unless he turned spy against Voldemort. He agreed. This all happened after I went to Azkaban, but Rayna would know if he wasn't holding that up."  
  
"Well, that explains a lot." Ron observed, though still looking confused. "Did you know Rayna?"  
  
"Yes. She was Lily's best friend and her maid of honor. We-we were pretty close."  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione may have been the only students left in the Great Hall, as Hermioned turned to ask Harry what he thought of their visit with Sirius, who noticed what was going on up at the staff table. Rayna Dumbledore was becoming increasingly more irritated as Snape's eyes repeatedly flashed towards them-no, not them, thought Ron, Hermione. A pink tinge began to creep into Hermione's cheeks, growing deeper every time they made eye contact.  
  
Finally, Rayna turned away from Snape and began talking to Professor McGonagall. She ignored all of Snape's attempts to console her. Eventually, she said something to him and began walking out of the Great Hall, with Snape staring after her before following. When he caught her up, he put his hands on her shoulders and talked to her for a while before they walked out arm in arm.  
  
TBC  
  
*Thank you to all of my reviewers! 


	3. Hermione's Jealousy

Chapter Three: Hermione's Jealousy  
  
"Professor!" gasped Hermione Granger, waking with a start. She sat bolt upright, her eyes flashing wildly around the dormitory. The dream had seemed so real. She continued searching. Was she expecting him to be there? No, realized, she was hoping he would be there. That greasy overgrown-bat-of-a-git Snape!  
  
Looking now at her alarm clock, Hermione started once again. It was nearly time for her patrol duty. She hurriedly pulled on her robes and walked to the Great Hall, where she began her route. It was a fairly uneventful night. After chasing Denis Creevey away from the kitchens, Hermione headed down to the dungeons.  
  
For a while, everything seemed alright. However, when Hermione reached Snape's classroom, she heard hused voices. Her curiosity piqued, she stuck around for a few minutes. Suddenly, the door opened and the same red- headed woman who had been in the Shrieking Shack and then at dinner emerged. Hermione found herself face-to-face with Rayna Dumbledore. A flash of recognition darted over the Auror's striking features.  
  
"You're the one-at dinner-it was you?"  
  
Momentarily shaken, Hermione regained her composure. "What was me?"  
  
"The girl" Rayna was clearly phased. "At dinner-Severus-it doesn't-no- never mind." She turned around and walked in the direction of the entrance hall. As Hermione watched her, the numb shock that had developed in her stomach upon seeing the worst of her suspicions realized flipped over to reveal pure, unadulterated jealousy. After glaring after the gorgeous woman that was, presumably, sharing Snape's bed, she turned around only to find herself centimeters away from her Potions Professor. An instant flush appeared in her cheeks.  
  
"Ex-excuse me, Professor." She mumbled without making eye contact, her eyes lingering on his swollen lips, sweat-beaded forehead and unkempt hair.  
  
"Well, get on with your patrol duty then!" Snape snapped. He knew he couldn't have her around, or seeing him like this. He need to think.  
  
Hermione moved, her stomach feeling full of lead. Her legs seemed to have forgotten how to walk.  
  
Somehow, Hermione managed to find her way back to her dormitory and into bed. She was completely unaware that Snape was still leaning against the door of his dungeon, thinking hard.  
  
***  
  
"I've told you three times!" Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "I got to Snape's dungeon, I heard them talking, then Rayna came out, she left, and Snape told me to leave."  
  
"Did anyone else hear anything?" Harry asked.  
  
"I haven't had a chance to ask yet. But, come to think of it, no-I'm the only one who goes by there on patrol."  
  
"Why are we so worried about that git and his fiancée?" Ron asked, breaking his long silence.  
  
"Ron." Hermione reproached, her eyes shocked and her face scrunched in reaction to the fact she did not want to hear, "I'm sure he's not."  
  
"AT ALL INTERESTED IN A KNOW-IT-ALL WITH A CRUSH!" thundered Ron. Hermione's wide eyes filled with tears as her face flushed crimson.  
  
Harry was numb with shock. "Ron-" he began, but was cut off.  
  
"It's so incredibly obvious, Harry. Didn't you see them at dinner the other night?"  
  
"Merlin, Ron,that doesn't mean anything! You're acting like you're jealous!" He responded, fighting down the urge to laugh, his eyes tearing at the effort.  
  
"Of what? The fact that one of my best friends has a crush on the worst teacher at Hogwarts?"  
  
"More of the my-best-friend-doesn't-have-a-crush-on-me variety." Harry choked, fighting down a laugh.  
  
"When you've finished discussing my love life, I'll be in the library." Cried Hermione, stomping out of the common room.  
  
Ron called after her to wait, but she did not heed him. He turned guiltily back to Harry. "Oops."  
  
"Maybe we should give her some privacy on this?" suggested Harry tentatively.  
  
"OK. But if he hurts her, I swear, Harry, I'll wring his neck!"  
  
"The way it's going, we're liable not to find out if he hurts her."  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape wasn't paying attention to where he was going. As he turned the corner to the Entrance Hall, he hit something quite solid. Something that stumbled back. "DO watch where you're-" he began icily, but then, realizing that he had run smack into Hermione Granger, he swallowed hard, desperately trying to remove the edge from his voice, "going." She looked at him with apprehension, muttered an apology, and kept walking.  
  
***  
  
Hagrid heard the knocking on his door. 'Bout time they came to see me! He thought, going to answer.  
  
His heart nearly stopped out of shock, however, at the sight of his old friend on the stoop. "Severus! C'min." Snape sat down heavily, his face in his hands.  
  
"Yeh know what Dumbledore thinks o' student-teacher relationships." Hagrid began. "An' what wi' Rayna an' all- He wouldn' be happy."  
  
"Merlin! Is it that obvious?"  
  
"I'd say."  
  
Snape looked up. "What do I do?"  
  
Hagrid let out a long breath, and chuckled. "Yer gonna enjoy this. Righ' up yer alley. Firs'."  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape walked out of Dumbledore's office the next day. OK, he thought, one down. Now, he had to seduce Hermione Granger..  
  
TBC  
  
*Thank you to all of my reviewers! 


	4. The Absent Gryffindor

Chapter Four: The Absent Gryffindor  
  
"Have you seen her?"  
  
"Not since Potions."  
  
"She's probably in the library."  
  
"D'you think she's OK?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Well, Snape asked her to stay back."  
  
"Riiiight. It's been hours."  
  
Such was the scene between Dean, Neville, Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Parvati in the Gryffindor common room after Friday's double Potions. Hermione still hadn't returned.  
  
"Hermione! A moment!" Snape had called at the end of Potions that afternoon.  
  
Ron smiled encouragingly at Hermione, and she smiled back at him, obviously nervous.  
  
"Well, see you." Harry said, winking at her. Hermione packed up her books as the rest of the class exited. Once they were gone, Snape waved her up to his desk.  
  
"I found something that may be of interest to you," he explained, pulling up a chair for her. "Have a seat. I'll get it."  
  
Hermione watched him disappear into his office, which she knew from breaking into it in her second year, contained the entrance to his private quarters. She briefly considered following, but managed to resist the urge.  
  
Snape walked the pre-programmed course into his private potions lab, the whole while his cynicism creeping up on him, whispering "this will never work, this can't ever work."  
  
The two glasses were already there, sitting on the counter, beckoning to him. He dipped the ladle into the sweet-smelling bubbling potion. Five drops. One, two, three, four, five. Done. Now he could find out. The Love Potion wasn't enough to make her do anything she didn't want to do, it would just lower her defenses a bit. Snape had been wrestling with his conscience for weeks, regarding this. Dumbledore had said (albeit jokingly, but that man didn't miss a trick) that Hermione had to consent of her own free will. Sighing, he picked up the first edition of Hogwarts, A History, and prepared for what (he hoped) was promising to be an exerting evening.  
  
Hermione looked up at the door when Snape re-entered the classroom.  
  
"Welcome back." She smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry it's so warm in here. The heat is going berserk." He handed her her glass of water.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"This is what I wanted to show you." He pulled out the book, eliciting a gasp from his student.  
  
"Professor-this must be over a thousand years old-I-where did you get it?"  
  
"One thousand five hundred and twenty-nine years, to be exact. It's been in my family forever."  
  
"Why are you showing me?"  
  
Crap, thought Snape, don't give the game away now. "I thought it would interest you. Is that a problem?" A trace of his old vindicitiveness re- entered his voice.  
  
"No! I'm just surprised."  
  
Snape fought back the urge to snort. If she only knew.. "You can hold on to that for a while, if you like." He said more gently.  
  
Hermione was on her feet. What the- thought Snape, she was coming towards him. He thought perhaps he should back up, but her merely started in mute disbelief as her mouth closed over his.  
  
Snape pulled Hermione closer as her arms ensconced his neck. Without breaking their now heated kiss, they made their way back into his chambers.  
  
Several hours later, Hermione awoke, her legs intertwined with those of her Potions professor. Groaning, she delicately untangled herself and quickly pulled her robes back on.  
  
Emerging from Snape's dungeon, she found herself face to face with the two people she least wanted to see after sharing the evening with Severus Snape.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Harry as Ron's mouth fell open in mute disbelief. 


	5. Faithless Night

Chapter Five: Faithless Night  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Harry as Ron's mouth fell open in disbelief.  
  
Hermione stared. "I was with- working on my- fell asleep." It was the first time in memory she hadn't been able to form a logical answer to a logical question.  
  
Ron stared blankly at her, understanding blossoming on his face, before stomping out of the dungeons. With a hurried "I'll talk to him" Harry followed.  
  
Hermione was still leaning against the door to Snape's dungeon, tears streaming down her cheeks, when it opened two hours later.  
  
Sirius opened his eyes groggily and pulled on a shirt. Who could that be at- he looked at the clock- 1:49 AM? Yawning, he walked to and opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you so late. I hope you don't mind?" The lilt in his former fiancée's voice prompted a response from Sirius.  
  
"Not at all," he replied, quite flustered. "Come-Come in." He had never seen her like this. She seemed timid, apprehensive. As she sat on the corner of a chair, a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"I can't- I'm sorry- I don't- I didn't know where else to go." She stammered. The tears were flowing freely now.  
  
"Rayna..." Sirius murmured, kneeling in front of the chair and pulling her into his arms. Sinking to the floor, she tucked her head under his chin.  
  
Sirius was crying by now as well, and so they sat, tears mixing together, for nearly an hour.  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea?" Sirius asked timidly once the tears had receded, provoking a nod from Rayna.  
  
Ten minutes later, the former lovers were sitting across form one another, mugs of steaming tea in front of them.  
  
"I'm sorry, but what exactly were you trying to say earlier?" Sirius asked, yet again, timidly.  
  
Rayna smiled weakly through her resurgence of tears. "I-I'm afraid that I'm too much of a free spirit to follow through with this marriage."  
  
"Do you love him?" Rayna's green eyes flashed as she flicked them upwards to look at Sirius. They clearly conveyed that she would not answer the question.  
  
"Would you like to stay?" Sirius asked, voicing his thoughts.  
  
Another weak smile touched Rayna's lips. "Please."  
  
Rayna rolled over again and looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes. It had only been fifteen minutes. There was no way this could work.  
  
She sighed, and climbed out of the bed. Why had she come here? There was no possible way this could end manageably. Mind racing, she shyly knocked on the doorframe to the rom where Sirius slept. His groggy voice called. "C'min." He smiled at her. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I don't know." She smiled back, sitting on the floor next to his bed and facing him. The silence that fell then communicated more than anything they had said that night. "Sirius..." Rayna began, but was quieted when he put two fingers to her lips. Slowly as if asking permission to proceed, the two fingers slid under her chin and raised her face to his for a tender kiss that quickly evolved into desperate and hungry. Sirius scooped Rayna into his arms, laying her on the bed under him as they shed their robes.  
  
"Hermione?" Snape opened the door.  
  
"Professor, please, just leave this alone," Hermione replied, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I think you can call me Severus-not in class, mind you-and leave what alone and why?"  
  
"Leave tonight alone. Because I don't need you to tell me it was a one night stand."  
  
"Supposed to be a one night stand," muttered Snape.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"To me, it wasn't a one night stand."  
  
Hermione smiled as much as she could until Snape's lips caught hers in a long, passionate kiss.  
  
Snape yelped, waking Hermione, who was curled up against his chest.  
  
"What is it?" she yawned.  
  
"Headache." He kissed her tenderly. "You should probably head back to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" she asked, as Snape grimaced through a fresh wave of pain.  
  
"It's only a headache," he replied, with his best attempt at a smile.  
  
"Good-bye then."  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
She was gone. Snape pulled on robes, a cloak, and a mask, and raced towards Hogsmeade to answer Voldemort's call.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been taking so long for me to update. Also, in case you can't guess, this is probably going to be the last purely fluffy chapter for a while. (But not the last one altogether for a while, I'm hoping to update again soon!) Thank you to my reviewers!! 


	6. The Plot Thickens

Chapter Six: The Plot Thickens  
  
"Crucio!" A cold voice cut through the night air. Snape shuddered. He was late. The Dark Lord would not tolerate lateness.  
  
Snape took his place at the circle, hoping not to be noticed. The Death Eater on the ground writhed for several moments, and tehn all movement sopped, but for countless trickles of blood.  
  
"Avery! Goyle! Deal with it!" cried Lucius Malfoy, kicking the corpse.  
  
"Severus." Voldemort hissed, his back slowly turning from Snape, reavealing a gaunt white face and flowing red eyes. "So. kind of you to join us." Ice dripped from every syllable.  
  
"Forgive me, my lord!" Snape whispered, falling to his knees and scrambling forward to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes.  
  
"Get up!" shrieked Voldemort, kicking out. Snape obliged, only to find the Dark Lord's wand centimeters from his forehead. Then-"Crucio!" hissed Voldemort again.  
  
It was agony beyond agony. He had been tortured before, bur never like this. His skin felt as if it was ripping off, his muscles were shedding, his very bones were ablaze. And then it stopped. Snape raised his head, determined to show no emotion.  
  
"That is for your Muggle-loving fiancée and her father, Snape. Not to mention your lateness."  
  
"Snape, old boy." Lucius Malfoy whispered, "Why would a respectable man such as yourself want to marry that slut of a pure-blood?"  
  
"That may have something to do with the fact that unlike you, Lucius, I find the idea of beating my children half to death repulsive." Hissed Snape furiously.  
  
"How dare you!" shrieked Malfoy, and Snape found himself hit again with the Cruciatus Curse, this time from two wands. He clamped his mouth shut and closed his eyes, determined not to scream. It took more energy than he expected. He felt the energy draining from him as he fought against the want to scream. Finally, mercifully, he blacked out.  
  
---  
  
Even the next day, Snape didn't remember how he had gotten back to Hogwarts. He only knew that he was infinitely relieved to be in the hospital wing, for the first time, glad to see Poppy Pomfrey.  
  
---  
  
The door to Dumbledore's office burst open.  
  
"I need to" Rayna Dumbledore stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the look on her father's face, abruptly changing her line of inquiry. "Is he dead?"  
  
"Very nearly."  
  
"But-why?" Rayna sank into a chair, wondering if she was doomed to spend the rest of her life crying.  
  
"My best theory is that Lucius Malfoy has his own spies, and he informed Voldemort that Severus was a traitor."  
  
"Did he actually say Severus was a traitor?"  
  
"Not that he remembers." Silence fell. "What did you want to tell me?" Dumbledore coaxed gently.  
  
"This probably isn't the best time."  
  
"I suspect that it is as good as any we will soon encounter."  
  
"I was with Sirius last night." Rayna's eyes were downcast.  
  
"Are you still in love with him?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, you should not marry a man if you are in love with another. But use caution, and do not be hasty. Time will tell you what to do."  
  
"Yes, but what do I do now?"  
  
"Severus was asking after you."  
  
---  
  
Rayna Dumbledore blinked back tears yet again at the sight of her fiance, one of the men she loved so much, bedridden and so obviously miserable. She didn't know now long she sat there, looking at him, but before long, Poppy Pomfrey bustled over.  
  
"It will probably be a while before he wakes up," she said kindly. "He got hit with the Cruciatus Curse quite badly. He was with us long enough to recount what happened, but I suspect he's unconscious for quite a bit now."  
  
"Will he be all right?" Rayna asked, her words laced with unfeigned love and concern.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll be his usual grouchy self in a few days."  
  
Rayna laughed, filling the room with a truly magical sound. "That's a relief." She looked sadly at her fiancé. She had to choose.  
  
---  
  
"My Lord, I'm not sure that will work." Lucius Malfoy's oily voice seemed to slip through his lips without his consent.  
  
"Work?" spat Voldemort. "Of course it will work!"  
  
"But kidnapping Dumbledore's daughter?"  
  
Voldemort laughed, an evil, mirthless sound. "You don't know the half of it."  
  
If Malfoy was surprised, he didn't show it. "Don't I? You are going to kidnap Rayna Dumbledore as bait for Snape."  
  
"And you, old boy, are going to be the bait for her."  
  
When Lucius Malfoy spoke, there was sarcasm dripping from every word. "And why, My Lord, would you want to that?"  
  
"Because she has always wanted to land you in Azkaban."  
  
To argue would be fatal. Lucius Malfoy obliged. 


	7. Decisions

A/N: I am SO sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been in two shows and then I got sick, so, basically, no free time. Luckily, it doesn't look like the next chapter will be such a long wait.  
  
Chapter Seven: Decisions  
  
Severus Snape's eyes flickered open. He caught sight of the redhead sleeping curled up in the chair next to his bed. He stretched out a trembling hand to lay against her cheek.  
  
"Rayna?"  
  
She sighed, and opened her eyes. "Hullo, Severus."  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"About two an a half days."  
  
There was nothing else to say. After noting the guilt in one another's eyes, the two lovers retreated back into silence. That night, Rayna Dumbledore made her decision.  
  
*  
  
A week later, Professor Snape was back in his dungeons and his bad temper. He hadn't seen Hermione outside of class in four days. As they had agreed, he passed her a slip of paper reading simply "tonight", before barking a "get out" at the class that had just melted two cauldrons.  
  
Once the class had left, he heard a knock at the door. He didn't look up as it opened.  
  
"I though you weren't coming until- Rayna! Wh-What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't seem so happy to see me, Severus." She held out two fingers clasping a black pearl, diamond and platinum engagement ring. "This belongs to you."  
  
Snape's eyes were cold. "Have I missed something?"  
  
"Honestly, Severus. My father trusts you now. There's no point to this marriage."  
  
"So the love idea just disappeared?"  
  
"Disappeared? Or never truly existed?"  
  
"Apparently never existed."  
  
"Let's not fool ourselves, Snape. We had a twelve-year engagement because we were waiting for this to happen. You never truly loved me." He took the ring. "Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you then."  
  
As the door closed behind his former fiancée, Severus Snape realized what had happened. Padfoot was back.  
  
*  
  
"Headmaster?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore's head poked out from around a corner. "Severus. Come in." he said kindly.  
  
Snape sat in one of the two armchairs across from Dumbledore's desk. "She left."  
  
"You expected it."  
  
"That doesn't make it any easier."  
  
"What about your Miss Granger?"  
  
"Hermione? What about her?"  
  
"Could she, er. help to ease the pain a bit?"  
  
Amazingly, Snape flushed. "Perhaps."  
  
"Then you should go. I suspect you'll find her waiting for you."  
  
*  
  
Just as Dumbledore had predicted, Snape opened the door to find Hermione sitting on his desk, waitng for him.  
  
"Good evening," she said, sliding off desk. She caught his eyes. "Are you alright?" When he didn't answer, she came toward him and buried her hands in his hair. She drew his mouth down to hers and kissed him tenderly as he lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Hermione?" He broke their kiss.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Somehow, love, I doubt that it what's bothering you."  
  
"What is bothering me is what gives me the freedom to love you." Hermione pulled her head back from him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Snape set her down and turned away. "Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked, taking down the pot.  
  
"If you explain, Severus."  
  
For the next few minutes, Hermione sat in silence as Snape made the tea. She watched him add a drop of Veritaserum to his cup, and looked up at him, puzzled.  
  
"I won't be tempted to lie, and you'll believe me." He said chastely in response to the unspoken question. He placed the two steaming mugs on the table, and sat across from Hermione.  
  
"You know, I suppose," he began, "that Professor Dumbledore has a daughter my age?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, she was one of the best Aurors in the world during Voldemort's last few years. I had always been quite taken with her. Anyway, to make a long story short, she was the Auror who caught me. I was thrown into Azkaban. She was engaged to Sirius Black at the time. When he murdered Pettigrew, even though she's been advocating his innocence ever since, they broke the engagement. My trial was a week later."  
  
He paused and took a long sip of his tea before continuing.  
  
"At the trial, something came over me and I proposed. Every time we made wedding plans, they fell through. It seemed like she was waiting for Black to get out, like she knew he could. Obviously, she knew that Azkaban wasn't as severe for the innocent. Today, after class, she came her and broke off our engagement. Bluntly. It doesn't do much for one's self esteem to see his fiancée chose Sirius Black over him."  
  
Hermione sat in silence for several minutes before placing a hand over his.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" she asked.  
  
He looked up, guiltily, and met her gaze. He nodded and stood up, walking around to her side of the table, then catching her once again in a tender embrace.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chaos Ensues

Chapter Eight  
  
Rayna Dumbledore stepped into the Three Broomsticks for two butterbeers on the way to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Hullo, Rosmerta!" she said cheerfully, shaking snow from her hair.  
  
"Rayna!" The barmistress cried. Her sparkling heels clicked as she pranced out from behind the bar to hug her old friend. "What do you need?"  
  
"Just two butterbeers."  
  
The barmistress got a calculating glint in her eyes. "Rumor has it," she began, "That you and Severus broke off your engagement this afternoon. Who might you be sharing these with?"  
  
Rayna only apologized with a mischievious smile. "Thank you, Rose."  
  
As she was on her way out, an oily voice behind her mad her retrieve her wand and slip it into it's easily accessible pocket inside the sleeve of her robes.  
  
"Rayna. Good Evening."  
  
She turned around slowly. "I'm just on my way out, Lusicius. Unless, of course, you're volunteering to be arrested. But, no, that's never been the case."  
  
"Come here. I'll buy you a drink."  
  
"Thank you, but no." With a curt nod, she turned and walked out of the pub. Lucius Malfoy turned and poured the remainder of his brandy down his throat. He dropped two sickles on the bar and followed Rayna out.  
  
*  
  
He knew she could tell he was following her. His options, however, were limited. Catch her or be killed when he returned empty-handed. He was getting too close now. She had to be able to feel his breath on her neck.  
  
Wait, he told himself, you've done this a hundred times. Just get her.  
  
He crept up, even closer, and slipped an arm around her neck. She whipped her arm up., pointing her wand behind her. Prepared, he grabbed her wrist savagely. She dropped her wand. A quick, whispered "Immobulius" and she was helpless. There was not a long way to go.  
  
*  
  
Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the Shrieking Shack, chuckling heartily. He had just given Sirius the news of Rayna and Severus' breakup. The man was as giddy as a schoolboy and his usually gaunt face was alight.  
  
After walking merrily for several moments, Dumbledore froze dead in his tracks. Rayna would never leave her wand anywhere, much less in the middle of a street. He apparated back to Hogwarts.  
  
*  
  
Pounding at the door awoke Snape and Hermione that night. With a whispered "stay here" to his student, Snape poked his head around the door. Seeing the headmaster, he slipped through the opening, closing it behind him, still tying his robe.  
  
Wordlessly, Dumbledore held up the wand. Snape stared.  
  
"Where?" he spat.  
  
"Hogsmeade."  
  
Snape had regained his composure. "And how does this concern me?"  
  
"Severus!" bellowed the headmaster. "My daughter may have broken her engagement to you, but you are still a spy. You are still the only person on our side who can go to Voldemort in even remote safety."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N- Okydoky guys, here's the deal. First of all, thank you so much to all of you who responded to my note! As you can probably see, I will continue this story as planned. However, I will also begin a rewrite, replacing Sirius with Lupin. (Tomzgurl77-Great Idea!! That will be my basic plot!) That story will be under (hopefully) Snape's Choice II. If not, I'll let you know with the next update. That story should begin, at the latest, in the next few days! 


	9. Darkness

Chapter Nine  
  
"Rayna Dumbledore."  
  
The room was dark. Rayna whipped around to see from where the voice emanated, but before she would see anything, a cold, pale finger reached out to stroke her cheek.  
  
"I've been wanting," the speaker took a breath, "to meet you," a hand landed on Rayna's shoulder, "for some time." He was getting closer. He took a deep, nasal breath near her hair. He snapped his fingers and fire leapt to life in torches around the room.  
  
Without moving, Rayna surveyed the chamber. The stone walls and floor were unadorned. Lucius Malfoy skulked in a corner.  
  
He captor walked around in front of her. He turned. His red eyes gleamed.  
  
"Voldemort." Rayna hissed.  
  
"Yes. May I say, Rayna, that you are looking lovelier than ever?" Even in the attempt at civility, no chill was missing from the voice.  
  
"I would rather you didn't."  
  
"Have you reconsidered?"  
  
"Reconsidered what?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what."  
  
"If you even think that I would abandon my father for you, you would be foolish enough to ask me again."  
  
*  
  
Snape cursed and he pulled on his robes. Rayna was safe in Voldemort's hands, he knew that as well as Dumbledore. He glanced at Hermione's sleeping form. He had other things to attend to. If Dumbledore was so set on getting his daughter away from Voldemort, why hadn't he gone? Nearly everyone, her dear fiancée included, knew that Rayna was the only person Voldemort had ever voluntarily spared. No one knew why, but rumors were rampant. He had proposed, and would not harm her until she answered? Snape considered. That was probably the most likely reason. But, why? And why did he have to go after her when there were so many more useful ways he could spend his time?  
  
*  
Sirius leapt up eagerly at the sound of someone knocking at the door to the Shrieking Shack. "It's about time!" He said as he threw open the door, but he froze dead in his tracks at the sight of Dumbledore again, looking somber and holding up Rayna's wand.  
  
"She dropped it just there." He said motioning behind him. "Now, Sirius, I don't want you to do anything," He stopped abruptly as Sirius swept past him and out of the house. "rash."  
  
Sirius stood over the spot where Dumbledore had motioned. "This is it? You're sure?"  
  
Dumbledore closed his eyes regretfully. "Yes." A rather complicated charm later, Sirius was gone.  
  
*  
  
Rayna gave a small gasp of surprise.  
  
"What?" snarled Voldemort.  
  
"Nothing." She kicked Lucius Malfoy again as he was trying to tie the robes around her wrists. Just don't look in that corner, she thought desperately.  
  
Suddenly, a crash resounded from another room. Malfoy and Voldemort rushed out to investigate. As Rayna's eyes flashed back to the corner, Sirius stepped out of the shadows, knife in hand.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I told you guys that the re-written version would be under Snape's Choice II, but it is under Two Men Shunned instead. The next few chapters will have the major plot changes and background information you'll need if you're going to read it. The plot will end up being VERY different from this Fic. 


	10. Goodbye

Chapter Ten: Good-bye  
  
"Sirius!" Rayna exclaimed with relief. "How did you know I was here?" The handsome man in front of her cut the ropes that bound her wrists.  
  
"Your father told me. Come on." He pulled her to her feet and towards the fireplace. He retrieved a handful of Floo powder from his pocket and they stepped into the flames, holding each other tight. "Hogwarts!" Sirius choked, and they were off.  
  
*  
  
Snape stormed toward the door of the great hall, but a tall form stepped in front of him.  
  
"No need, Severus." Dumbledore said gently, placing a hand on the Potions Master's shoulder.  
  
Snape stopped. "What? She's not... She couldn't be..... dead?"  
  
"She's not dead. An old friend beat you to her."  
  
Snape sneered. "In more ways than one, apparently."  
  
"Come to my office."  
  
*  
  
Rayna pulled reluctantly away from Sirius' embrace as Snape entered the room. He glanced at her. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice, as usual, completely unfeeling.  
  
"I'm fine." Even in these two short sentences, Snape noticed that Sirius had stiffened, and covered Rayna's hand in his possessively. 'You can have her.' Snape thought bitterly.  
  
Dumbledore seated himself behind his desk. "I wanted to get you all here to warn you. You can't keep running into these kind of situations." His words were greeted with a thundering of objections and protests from all occupants of the room, including a rare squawk from Fawkes. He held up a hand. "Sirius, I understand your motives. You've just gotten back something that you lost for fifteen years. But you can't be rash. Rayna, you can't keep seeking out Lucius Malfoy or Voldemort. You know perfectly well that you probably wouldn't survive another Cruciatus Curse. And Severus, you just need to be more careful." With a wave of his hand, the three former schoolmates left the room.  
  
*  
  
Hermione was sitting at Snape's desk, reading, when he re-entered his office. "What happened?" She asked, not looking up.  
  
"The usual. I got bested by someone of inferior skill." Every syllable dripped with bitterness.  
  
Hermione slid out from behind the desk and placed a hand on his shoulder. As she leaned toward him, he pushed her hand away and closed his eyes. "I couldn't get to her in time."  
  
"Is she dead?"  
  
"No. Black got there first and played the hero."  
  
"Then why do you care?" Annoyance was evident in Hermione's voice.  
  
"Because I'm better than him! The reason I'm here and he's in hiding is because I deserve it more! Why shouldn't she want me?"  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide. "I should go."  
  
Snape's old sarcasm was back. "Yes you should. You have someone more able than I waiting in your room, I presume." He didn't look back as she slammed the door.  
  
*  
  
When Ron walked into the common room, Harry's arms were locked around a sobbing Hermione, and Ginny was sitting in the next chair, eyes wide. After several moments, Hermione pulled back.  
  
"I'm sorry. I mean, I know it was just a week or two, but if you'd seen him tonight" she drifted off, crying again.  
  
Ron sat on the table, just out of Hermione's view. "I'm really sorry, Hermione."  
  
She sat bolt upright, and looked at him for a few seconds. "Oh Ron!" exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "You were right. I should be sorry for getting mad at you."  
  
Ron looked questioning at Harry around Hermione's head. Harry nodded. Ron took Hermione's hand. "Come here." He led her out of the room.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry. "What was that all about?" she asked. Harry put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thank you again to everyone who responded to my author's note. Also again, if you thought I should replace Sirius with Lupin, check out Two Men Shunned. I also thank everyone that I'm sure thought about reviewing but just didn't quite get around to it!! Another new chapter soon, I promise! 


	11. Remorse and Admissions

Chapter Eleven: Remorse and Admission  
  
Severus Snape threw the brandy down his throat. How could he have been so stupid? In a matter of several hours, he had just lost the two people in the world that he cared most about. Rayna could be dealt with later. He ached for Hermione. He threw the brandy glass against the wall. It shattered. He picked up the bottle.  
  
*  
  
"Is here all right with you?" Ron asked Hermione as the reached a cozy, unused classroom. Hermione nodded. Ron continued. "First off, I think I owe you an apology for how I've been acting."  
  
Hermione withdrew her hand from Ron's. "How's that?"  
  
Ron swallowed and grinned. "Like a jealous bugger."  
  
Hermione laughed out loud. "I wouldn't quite say that."  
  
Ron was serious once more as he again clasped her hand. "We need to talk."  
  
*  
  
Smash! The empty brandy bottle joined the glass in shards on the floor. "What do you want?" Snape hissed at the unwelcome visitor to his office.  
  
Sirius Black looked almost timid as he stood before the obviously furious Potions Master. "I wanted to see if maybe we could, er.... set aside the issues we've had in the past." He held out his hand.  
  
Snape looked at his arch rival with his hand outstretched in what he assumed was a gesture of comradery. A delirious laugh filled the room.  
  
*  
  
"What do we need to talk about, Ron?" Hermione asked, her eyes warm, but cautious.  
  
"I think you know by now." Ron swallowed and looked down at Hermione's hand, clasped in his own. "We've been friends for seven years now. For me, there's always been something else between us. I love you, Hermione."  
  
*  
  
Severus Snape and Sirius Black looked around the room, bewildered. Neither had ever seen Rayna laugh like this. It was almost a cackle.  
"You two have tried this before, remember? Several times" she was cut off as Severus' mouth bore down on her own in a crushing kiss.  
  
*  
  
Hermione gasped as Ron leaned in and kissed her. Caught up in the moment, she responded. Their tongues touched. Hermione drew back. She had felt nothing. This wasn't what she wanted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked, idly twirling a strand of her bushy hair around his finger.  
  
"This isn't going to work, Ron."  
  
*  
  
Rayna squeaked under the kiss. Her hands found Snape's shoulders, and she pushed him away. There was fire in Sirius' eyes.  
  
Rayna wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "You're drunk, Severus."  
  
Sirius stepped forward. "He bloody well better be!" he hissed. "She's told you it's over, mate." Sarcasm and ice ran from the last word. He stalked towards the door and slammed it behind him. With a piercing look at Severus, Rayna followed. Severus could hear their brief words and the smallest hint of a sigh from Rayna as they, presumably, made up.  
  
*  
  
Ron looked stunned. "Why not? Can't you feel it, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione hesitated. "Yes-yes, I suppose I can. But you know how we are. After a week, we'd get into a huge row and it would all be over."  
  
Ron leaned forward in protest. "I promise it wouldn't be that way, please, just give me a chance!"  
  
Hermione placed a finger on his lips. "It would be that way, and you know it as well as I do. I don't want to lose your friendship. It means a lot to me."  
  
Ron smiled weakly. "Is there any chance you'll reconsider?" Hermione only smiled. He held out his hand. "Shall we head back, then?"  
  
*  
  
The next morning was dreary. Hermione chanced a fleeting look at the staff table, and was shocked to see Snape's red, bagged eyes. He looked slightly nauseous. She leaned in to Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Look at Snape!" she whispered, motioning to the staff table. They all looked. Ginny smiled and winked at Hermione. Harry raised his eyebrows at her, then kissed Ginny on the forehead. Ron punched her playfully in the arm.  
  
"Aww, look, 'Mione, he misses you!" He teased.  
  
Hermione elbowed him back. "Shut up!" she said, possibly a bit louder than was necessary.  
  
*  
  
At the staff table, Hermione's near-shout had wakened the Potions Professor out of a trance. He looked toward the Gryffindor table and was shocked to see Hermione giggling as Weasley tickled her. He got up and strode toward them, in time to see Hermione push Ron into Luna Lovegood, whose pumpkin juice was spilled. Perfect, he thought, smiling to himself.  
  
"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley!" He said authoritatively as he reached them. "This kind of roughhousing is not permitted. Five points each from Gryffindor." He proceeded out of the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione froze for a split second, then followed Snape out. "Professor!" she choked when she caught up.  
  
Snape allowed himself another private smile. "Miss Granger, do I need to take another ten points for you arguing with me?"  
  
"No, you do not, but"  
  
Snape cut her off by holding up a hand. "Ten points. Do not argue again or it will be fifty." He turned and continued walking as Hermione fumed. She walked hastily until she had passed him, then abruptly turned.  
  
"Can we talk, Severus?" She asked. The sound of his given name escaping her lips touched his very heart.  
  
"Hush!" he whispered, looking around, and then he pulled her by the front of her robes into the nearest classroom.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! 


	12. A Rat and a Warning

Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Severus Snape!" A shriek came from the end of the classroom. "Out! We'll discuss this later." As Hermione turned to follow him out, a hand rested on her shoulder.  
  
"Sit." Professor McGonagall's voice, usually so warm when it addressed Hermione, was cold. Hermione sat. "What was that?" A cold stare accompanied these words.  
  
Hemione gulped. "I was just asking him not to take points from Ron and I." McGonagall snorted, but Hermione disregarded her and continued. "WE ere joking around a breakfast and we knocked Luna Lovegood into her pumpkin joice. I think Sev- I mean, Professor Snape, thought we were bothering her, but she was laughing about it with us." Hermione kept her eyes down, not at all anxious to see if her half-truth had paid off.  
  
For a long time, McGonagall did not answer. Finally, she spoke. "Very well. I'll speak to Professor Snape about it."  
  
Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and hurried out of the classroom, worried that another second might reveal the truth.  
  
*  
  
After Arithmancy, the morning's close call was still fresh in the minds of both Hermione and Snape. They were, in fact, so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they barreled into one another outside of Professor Flitwick's classroom before lunch. Snape looked up, prepared to shout, but stopped abruptly at the sight of Hermione.  
  
He swallowed. "Shall we continue our discussion?"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes quizzically. "I suppose."  
  
"My office?"  
  
Hermione nodded, and Snape led the way. He unlocked his office door with a flick of his wand, ushered Hermione inside, and turned to face her. "And to what no doubt immediately important matter do I owe an audience with the great Hermione Granger?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Hermione didn't flinch, didn't show any sign of emotion at the biting sarcasm from the mouth of her lover. "You know perfectly well."  
  
"Then, if it's not to much trouble, refresh my memory. It's not what it used to be, you know."  
  
"You threw me out last night."  
  
"So I did. Which begs the question, why are you here now?"  
  
"Because I saw the look in your eyes this morning at breakfast. What happened?"  
  
Snape looked away. His voice lost its usual coldness and shrank to a whisper. "I lost the best thing I ever had."  
  
Hermione took a step forward. "I'm sorry, Severus."  
  
"Like hell you are." He whispered, as his mouth bore down on hers.  
  
*  
  
Sirius looked over his shoulder. He hadn't seen anyone the entire time he'd been walking, but he'd now heard one too many footsteps to ignore. His eyes darted around, but to no avail. He turned back around, and saw a rat.  
  
"You!" he hissed at Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Yes." He squeaked. "Me."  
  
"You have about three seconds to convince me not to kill you." Sirius snarled, pulling out his wand.  
  
"You've crossed the Dark Lord's path too many times. Stay away from Rayna Dumbledore." With a crack, he disapparated, just as Sirius raised his wand.  
  
A/N: Once again (or for the first time, for those of you not reading Angel), I apologize profusely for not updating for so long. I've had a serious case of writer's block. For all of you loyal readers who haven't deserted me, I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. More to come soon! 


	13. Clearing by Midnight

Chapter Thirteen  
  
After a long while, Snape broke the kiss and looked down at Hermione, his eyes reflecting only tenderness. He took her hand.  
  
"Come here. I want to show you something." He said, his normally cold voice husky.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes quizzically. "What might that be?" She asked with a flirtatious air. Snape only smirked in response. She let him lead her into his office, and through the door that led to his rooms. Once they got there, however, he led her to a door she'd never before noticed. When he opened it, a sight beyond imagination met her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god!" She shrieked, "Where- There- How did you- There are so many of them!" Eagerly, she picked up the nearest book and started leafing through it.  
  
"Most of the imbeciles in this school wouldn't appreciate it. You, though, would. It sheer volume, it is second only to the private library of Professor Dumbledore." Snape's voice reflected obvious pride, but quickly regained its sensuous quality as he took the book from Hermione's hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent very close to her. "Am I forgiven?"  
  
The ferocity with which she clamped her mouth over his told him that he was.  
  
*  
  
Rayna looked up, her attention drawn to the window by a dull thump. She grinned and shook her head as she walked to the window to retrieve her owl.  
  
Dumbledore emerged from the staircase in his office. "Don't you think that it may be time to consider getting a new owl?"  
  
Rayna laughed. "Probably," she responded, "But I've had this one since I was a student here." Her smile quickly died as she read the letter.  
  
Ms. Dumbledore:  
  
I feel it necessary to remind you, once again, that you have not answered a question I asked of you. I am afraid that I can no longer tolerate such disrespect. I will meet you tonight at the clearing in the Forbidden Forest. I look forward to your response.  
  
Yours faithfully, TMR  
  
Rayna cursed. She handed the letter to her father, and set out for the Shrieking Shack.  
  
*  
  
Sirius opened the door to see Rayna on the stoop. He ushered her inside.  
  
"I saw Peter Pettigrew today." He began gravely.  
  
Rayna's eyes narrowed. "Did you kill him?"  
  
"Didn't get the chance. He told me that I had crossed Voldemort's path too many times and to stay away from you."  
  
Rayna rolled her eyes. "Typical. Also consistent with my day." She related the contents of the letter.  
  
Sirius sank into a chair. "So that's it, is it? You're going to have to?"  
  
"Bloody hell, Sirius! Do you really think I have that little loyalty to you and my father?"  
  
Sirius hesitated. "No, but won't he kill you if you refuse?"  
  
Rayna smirked. "I don't think he can." That was all she was willing to say. She walked over to Sirius and buried her hands in his hair. Conversation was no longer necessary.  
  
*  
  
That night, Rayna entered the specified clearing to find it empty. However, after only a moment, a hooded and robed figure emerged from the trees.  
  
"Are you alone?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
Rayna nodded as she motioned around her. "Are you?"  
  
Voldemort's eyes studied her. "Yes."  
  
"Then get on with it."  
  
Voldemort's eyes showed a rare touch of emotion as he reached out a finger to stroke Rayna's cheek, but emotion was so rare in those eyes that it was unidentifiable. His voice was low, and surprisingly soft. "So will you?" He asked.  
  
Rayna's eyes were cold and harsh. "You know better than to ask. I would never abandon my father and my family."  
  
Voldemort raised his wand, and pointed it at her heart. "Then get out."  
  
As Rayna started to make her way through the thick trees, she heard the cry of 'Avada Kedavra' from behind her. She ducked in time to see the jet of green light hit a tree just to her right.  
  
*  
  
Dumbledore hammered on Snape's office door.  
  
"What?" snarled Snape, throwing it open.  
  
"You are neglecting your duties. Until now, I have been turning a blind eye to your escapades. Do not expect that to continue, Severus, unless you make even an attempt to help us." Dumbledore turned. He had made his point.  
  
TBC 


	14. A Plan

Chapter Fourteen

Snape slammed his door shut and cursed. He sank heavily into a chair. He wasn't surprised. For a long time, he'd expected Dumbledore to give him a warning like this. But that didn't make it any easier. He had to get back into gear, and start doing his part for the Order.

Hermione woke up in Snape's bed again that morning, for the first time, not surprised to see the ceiling of a room not her dormitory. She dressed quickly in yesterday's robes and hurried out into the classroom, intending to make her way up to the Great Hall before anyone realized they hadn't seen her.

Snape was leaning over his desk when she got to his classroom. He seemed distracted. She cleared her throat and he jerked up heavily, the shadow of a smile crossing his disheveled features when he saw her.

"Morning." He muttered, turning back to his desk.

"Morning," she replied, "I had better get going." He nodded distractedly in response and she headed out of the dungeons and towards the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna greeted Hermione when she sat down at the Gryffindor table. She smiled around the circle and motioned for them all to gather in.

"Something's happened." She said.

Ron furrowed his red eyebrows. "Something like what?"

"Something to do with Voldemort. I think it's something big. Dumbledore came down to the dungeons last night and was talking to Snape. He sounded really angry."

"Like Snape's gone back to Voldemort?" Luna said. "You know, my father has a picture of him meeting with Voldemort. He hasn't gotten a chance to print it yet."

"Were they surrounded by howler owls?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"No," Luna responded unfazed, "They were humpbacked snorkniftles."

Hermione motioned for them all to get back to the matter at hand, but before she could continue, Ginny shushed her.

"Look!" She said, pointing up at the staff table. Snape had just walked in and was speaking to Dumbledore, whose expression was warming by the second. After a few moments of conversation, Dumbledore nodded with a smile and Snape sat down at his place, looking about as pleased as he ever did in public.

Harry got the group back together. "I wonder what that was about."

"Dunno," said Ron, "But everyone looks pretty happy about it."

That afternoon after class, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran down to Hagrid's cabin. They were all sitting around the table, drinking the strongest tea in the whole of Britain, if not history, when Hermione asked Hagrid what was going on with Voldemort.

"Dunno," he replied, "But somethins up. He hasn' bin very active lately. Like there's somethin' on 'is mind."

"Something like what?" Ginny asked. Hagrid shrugged.

"What has Snape been up to?" Ron asked.

"Even if I knew, I couldn' tell yeh that."

Sirius and Rayna were roused by pounding at the door of the Shrieking Shack. Sirius ran down the stairs to open the door, pulling on a shirt as he went. His visitor was probably the person he least wanted to see at the moment.

"You do realize, Snivellus, that you're not welcome here." He said coldly.

"I didn't come here to talk to you." Snape replied, matching the coldness in Sirius' voice.

Sirius ran to block the stairs. "Rayna's not seeing anyone at the moment."

Snape pushed him out of the way. "If she can see you, she can see anyone. Besides, I have information about Lucius Malfoy."

Sirius considered, then bolted up the stairs at Snape's heels. Snape cleared his throat when he reached the threshold to a room where Rayna was sitting, curled up in a chair. She looked up.

"Lucius Malfoy is small time. I want Voldemort." She said, neither blinking nor flinching at the implication of her words. "Without Voldemort in the picture, Malfoy is powerless."

"You'll have to make do with what I can give you," Snape said icily, "and appreciate the effort it took. I can't hand you Voldemort."

"I can hand me Voldemort, for Merlin's sake! It's just that my get-out-of-jail-free card seems to have expired!"

"After ten years?"

"I refused him point blank."

"Take it back."

"That could never work."

"Try it. And here's the information on Malfoy. It can't hurt to have his right-hand man out of the way." He tossed a sheaf of papers at her, and stormed out of the building. Rayna read through the papers, gathering more resolve by the second. This could work.

TBC

A/N: Thank you so very much to the ridiculously loyal, very few of you who are still with me. I will now try to update once a week, and if I don't, you have my full, freely given permission to send me many very nasty e-mails until I do. I hope you enjoyed this little morsel (juicier content to come, I promise!).


	15. The Plan

Chapter Fifteen

Dumbledore got up from his desk, drawn to his door by pounding and shouting in the corridor. He opened the door.

"I didn't mean for you to make yourself a martyr!" Snape shouted, his gaunt face a shocking shade of scarlet.

"I'm not going to-oh, hullo, father-make myself a martyr!" Rayna shouted back. "This could be the only way!"

"Well, well, well," came an oily voice behind them, "Lover's spat?"

Dumbledore's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Can I help you, Lucius?" He asked coolly.

"I'm afraid you can't. I have a delivery for your daughter." He held out a piece of parchment.

Hatred was coursing through Rayna's veins as she reached for her wand.

"Tut, tut, tut," Malfoy hissed, "You can't touch me while I'm inside this castle, Ray. Educational Decree number thirty-two."

Rayna spoke without moving her lips. "Just you try to step outside."

Lucius ignored her. "Severus, may I see you in your office?"

"Certainly, Lucius." Snape led the way down to the dungeons.

Dumbledore smiled and winked at Rayna. "Good Luck."

Snape and Lucius Malfoy were halfway across the entrance hall when a shout rang out from behind them. They turned to see Professor McGonagall hurrying toward them, her expression grave.

"Severus! Come quickly-we've just found Theodore Nott in the Forbidden Forest!" She grabbed his arm. "You have to come to the hospital wing!"

Snape looked quickly at Malfoy. "Some other time, then, Lucius?"

He nodded. "I'll be going." He turned and stepped out in to the sunlight. Immediately, he was knocked off his feet by a cry of 'Expelliarmus' from directly in front of him.

When he came around, Rayna Dumbledore was in front of him, twirling his wand in her hand. Before he had a chance to react, she had hissed 'Immobulius.' He was helpless. She shot a stream of gold sparks from her wand in front of the doorway.

Snape and McGonagall rushed out of the doorway. Without speaking, Snape conjured a stretcher.

"Where?" He asked.

"My father's office, I suppose, then we'll send him to Azkaban-it won't do much good, but it'll be better than nothing."

Snape nodded and moved away, guiding the floating stretcher in front of him.

In the library, Harry clapped a hand over his scar. Ron and Hermione looked up, concerned.

"What's the matter, mate?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure-he's angry, no-he's furious." Harry replied.

"Why?"

Harry shrugged.

Back in Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster closed the door behind the Aurors-in-training carting Lucius Malfoy off to Azkaban. He sank down heavily behind his desk and faced Rayna.

"He's going to know it was you." He said, eyes sparkling.

"Good," Rayna replied, "I hope he tries something."

"You should send Mad-Eye an owl. It's not a good idea to take on Voldemort single-handed."

"I'll go to Grimmauld Place. I have to speak to Tonks and Lupin, anyhow." She got up and began to move toward the door.

Dumbledore stood. "Wait! The note Lucius gave you!" He held out the scrap of parchment. Rayna took it and ripped it open.

Rayna:

I've been told you're having second thoughts. Your owl will find me.

Yours Faithfully,

TMR

Rayna grinned.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, I've been kinda caught up with "Angel."


End file.
